


An-enemies

by CasuallyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyMiraculous/pseuds/CasuallyMiraculous
Summary: When Lila threatens Marinette after she figure's out she's Ladybug, Marinette must figure out how to both hide her identity from everyone else while making sure Lila doesn't turn all her friends against her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Threats

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the first episode of season 3.
> 
> Ladybug turns Lila into the clam (oyster?) and she says, “We should be friends! Not an-enemies!” And my mind just went crazy so... please enjoy!!
> 
> The story starts at the end of the episode when Lila says her whole “I’m gonna ruin your life now” speech.

“We’ll see about that, Lila,” Marinette smirked, “we’ll see.”

Marinette walks away, feeling very accomplished. Not only had she talked to Adrien today, but she just stood up to Lila! She felt a weight lift of her shoulders, as she took a big breath. She was so relieved that she almost didn’t hear Lila mumble something behind her.

Marinette froze. She turned back to Lila, who was staring at her, with the most evil eyes she has ever seen.

“What was that?” Marinette asked skeptically.

“Well, you even said it yourself,” Lila took a slow step forwards, “we’re... an-enemies.”

Marinette was too shocked to respond. She couldn’t breathe.

“See you at school tomorrow, Stinkbug.” Lila let out a cackle as she shoved Marinette’s shoulder while walking past her.

Marinette couldn’t focus on her homework that night. She was too busy trying to figure out how in the world Lila had figured out her secret identity. Although, she did realize that she should’ve been a little more careful when it came to Lila. She is incredibly smart, although she could use it for better things, and not just lying.

“Marinette, you need to stop freaking out,” Tikki said, while sitting on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do, Tikki!” Marinette let her head fall to her desk, “How did she figure it out?”

“Maybe she doesn’t know and she’s just... confused?” Tikki said, making an attempt to comfort Marinette, but it obviously wasn’t helping.

“Ugh, Tikki, of course she knows!” Marinette let out a small cry before abruptly standing up to pace around her room, “What should I do?”

Tikki stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Marinette, “You need to tell Master Fu.”

Marinette sighed, calming herself down before replying, “I guess you’re right, Tikki.”

“There we go!” Tikki’s face lit up, “Let’s go!”

Marinette was about to head downstairs when she glanced at her clock. “No, we can’t right now, it’s too late,” Marinette sat back down in her chair.

“Can’t you transform and sneak out Marinette?” Tikki asked, sounding pretty worried. “I don’t usually encourage you sneaking out, but this is important.”

Marinette considered it for a moment, but decided against it.

“I should probably stay inside for tonight. It seems risky to go outside as Ladybug right now,” Marinette told Tikki.

“Ok, Marinette, I trust your judgement,” Tikki patted Marinette’s shoulder, “But let’s at least send a message to Chat Noir.”

Marinette nodded before transforming into Ladybug to send a message to Chat Noir telling him to let her know when he can meet with her as soon as possible. She stayed up a little longer, checking her yo-yo phone every few seconds to see if Chat had responded.

Marinette sighed as she released her transformation. There was no point in staying up any longer, Chat probably went to sleep a while ago.

Marinette awoke to the sound of her mom calling for her to come to breakfast. For a second, she didn’t even remember about everything that had happened the day before, at least until Tikki had to remind her.

“Has Chat Noir responded to you yet?” Tikki asked while hovering right above Marinette.

Marinette got out of bed slowly before transforming to see if Chat had responded. To her relief, she saw that she had a new message, which she quickly responded to.

Chat: I’m free after most schools get out in the afternoon, m’lady :) Is everything ok?  
Ladybug: That works for me. Let’s meet where we start patrol.  
Ladybug: Also, everything is definitely NOT ok, but don’t worry I’ll explain everything later :/  
Marinette released her transformation as her mom called her to breakfast again, “Come on, Marinette! At this point you won’t have time to eat!!”

Marinette let Tikki fly into her purse before running downstairs, grabbing a croissant off of the counter, saying goodbye to her parents, and then running outside.

As she got up to the school, she spotted Alya, Nino, Adrien, and... LILA!

Marinette would’ve turned around right then and there, if Lila hadn’t suddenly spotted her and started yelling her name to call her over.

Marinette slowly made her way over to the group.

Lila grabbed Marinette’s hand with a huge (and fake) smile on her face while saying, “I have to talk to you before class starts!”

Marinette didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Lila pulled her away into the bathroom.

Lila just stared at Marinette, as if expecting her to say something.

“What do you want, Lila?” Marinette tried not to sound worried while talking.

Lila waited a little longer before saying, “I’ve decided not to tell anyone you’re Ladybug.“

Marinette was sort of shocked at first. She had been expecting to be threatened again. But theeeeeen she remembered who she was dealing with.

“There’s a catch, isn’t there?” Marinette squinted her eyes as she talked.

Lila laughed as she replied, “Oh, Marinette, you know me so well!”

Lila took a few seconds to compose herself again before announcing her plan to Marinette, “I’ve decided not to tell anyone you’re Ladybug... on the condition that you never speak to Adrien again.”

“WHAT?!” Marinette screamed before Lila continued, “You also can’t tell anyone about this little chat of ours. If you do, then I’ll go to Alya, Nino, and Adrien and tell them that you’re Ladybug.”

“That would never work, they know you’re a liar,” Marinette was starting to panic, but she tried not to let it show. 

Lila smiled as she continued, “Not true. Alya and Nino have no idea, and if you try to convince them I’m lying, well it’ll never work,” Lila sighed, “As for Adrien, I have messed up with him, but I intend on gaining his trust back.”

“Now, how do you intend on doing that?” Marinette asks, her face felt hot, she was getting so mad. How could Lila be talking about her friends like that?

“It’ll be easy enough to prove your identity to him, but then I have to make sure he ends up hating you, and not loving you. When he finds out that I’ve been lying to protect my identity, that perfect little golden cinnamon roll boy will have nothing but sympathy for me.”

Marinette was obviously confused.

Lila rolled her eyes before explaining, “I’m going to convince him that I was the original Ladybug, and you stole my miraculous.”

Honestly, it didn’t make much sense to Marinette, but she knew that Lila probably had the entire thing figured out, and she was only hearing a part of it.

“So, you have a choice, Marinette,” Lila leaned in closer before continuing, “Stay away from Adrien, or make everyone hate you.”

Lila turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Marinette slid to the floor. What on Earth was she going to do?!


	2. Pieces of a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to avoid Adrien the whole lunch period, Marinette almost gets akumatized.

Staying away from Adrien was harder than Marinette was expecting.

The teacher had decided to move everyone back to the original seating arrangement, so that meant Marinette was stuck staring at the back of Adrien’s head the entire class. Lila said she couldn’t talk to him, but at least she could still look at his perfect hair.

The morning went by quick, since they were just taking notes in class. Lunch was a whole different story.

Marinette walked into the cafeteria to find Alya and Nino sitting with everyone at the table surround Lila. She sat down at an empty table and started working on a new design on her drawing tablet.

After a few minutes had past, she looked up to see Adrien walking over to her, lunch tray in hand. She let out a small shriek before scrambling all of her stuff together.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien looked a little confused, “Why are you getting ready to go? The lunch period just started!”

Marinette knew that Lila was watching them, so she had no choice but to ignore Adrien and speed walk out of the cafeteria.

Adrien could’ve sworn he saw tears in her eyes as he watched Marinette leave. Was it something he said? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Lila call his name, offering him the spot right next to her. Adrien didn’t want to be rude, so he went over to eat with her and the rest of the class.

He tried to stay involved in the conversation, but found that he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened with Marinette.

Marinette sprinted to the locker room as tears started blurring her vision. What was she thinking? She couldn’t stay away from Adrien, it was impossible. How could she avoid one of her closest friends that she sees everyday at school? Lila was smart. She knew that Marinette would have to give up eventually.

Marinette was sitting on the bench across from her locker, staring at nothing in particular when the bell finally rang. She had stopped crying a while ago, but her face was still kind of red and puffy, so she tried to avoid as many people as possible while walking to class.

Marinette was the first one in the classroom, with a few minutes to spare. She was trying to continue the design she had started when she was eating, but she ended up staring blankly at the half-finished sketch, not feeling any inspiration to draw.

People finally started to fill into the classroom. Most were cramming study time in, last minute before the test they were about to have. Marinette laid her forehead down on the desk. She had completely forgotten to study for her chemistry test. This day just keeps getting better, she thought, just as Alya sat down next to her.

“Girl, are you ok?” Alya asked, gently.

“What makes you ask that?” Marinette responded, not bothering to lift her head up.

“Well, you don’t look to good, to be honest,” Alya patted Marinette’s back, “and Adrien told Nino and me how you totally just dipped out during lunch!” Marinette groaned as Alya continued, “Girl, firstly, why didn’t you sit with me, and secon-“

Marinette cut Alya off while whipping her head up and saying, “I didn’t sit with you because you were sitting with Lila,” Marinette felt tears in her eyes again, “I already told you she’s a liar and an evil person, but you keep insisting that she’s good!” Marinette felt her hands clenching into fists, “It’s like you’re trying to replace me.”

Marinette stopped as she suddenly realized that everyone was staring at them, including Adrien and Lila who had just walked in, and heard everything.

Marinette’s face felt hot as she turned to Alya. She could only manage to choke out, “I thought that you, of all people, could at least be on my side... but I guess I was wrong” before running out of the classroom.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

Adrien kept looking out the window to the hallway, yet he still hadn’t seen her. He had almost given up looking for her, but then something through the window caught his eye. An akuma.

He excused himself, telling the teacher he was going to the bathroom.

When he spotted the akuma again, flying toward the locker rooms, he decided to quickly duck into a closet full of cleaning supplies to transform.

Chat Noir burst into the locker room, to find Marinette stuck against the wall, being cornered by the akuma.

Marinette was surprised to see the akuma, but even more surprised to see Chat Noir. How did he know there was an akuma on the loose?

“Don’t let your negative emotions overtake you!” Chat Noir screamed, trying to do his best to get to Marinette.

Marinette listened to him, and took a deep breath, allowing herself to calm down.

A few seconds passed before the akuma finally flew away.

Marinette sank to the ground as Chat Noir ran over to her.

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Chat asked softly.

Marinette’s face scrunched up as she shook her head, so Chat Noir pulled her into a hug, trying to get her to calm down before the akuma came back.

Chat Noir waited a little longer before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Chat Noir sat down next to Marinette as she told him the entire story of Lila threatening her to stay away from Adrien, but of course she kept out the detail that she was Ladybug.

Chat Noir was speechless. “Wow, I knew Lila was bad, but that’s really messed up...”

He hugged her sideways, still trying to calm her down. Luckily, he wasn’t freaking out over the news that she had a crush on him (well, Adrien) because Nino had actually told him about it a while ago. He thought it was cute, and it made him want to become better friends with her. Now, however, he felt guilty, like he was the one who had caused all of this.

“What kind of leverage does she even have on you?” he was genuinely confused, “what dirt could she possibly have on you?”

Chat Noir felt Marinette tense up at his question.

She hesitated before replying, “Oh, she- uh, she said that she’s steal my friends and take Adrien for herself...”

“Yeah, but what will she do if you tell your friends about her threats?” Chat Noir asked.

She knows I’m Ladybug, Marinette thought. If only she could just say that.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Marinette mumble while standing up, “I should get back to class. You probably should get back to your superhero-ing anyways, right?”

“Yeah...” Chat Noir’s voice trailed off as he watched her leave, and soon he was left alone, sitting on the floor in the locker room.

He knew Marinette was still in danger of getting akumatized, so he decided he would visit her that night as Chat Noir, just as a precaution.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug can't tell Chat Noir it was Lila who found out her identity, to keep him from figuring it out as well.

Adrien spent the rest of the school day keeping a watchful eye over Marinette. At least he now knew the reason she was acting so weird. Adrien knew Lila had always been a liar, but he never thought she would go as far as threatening Marinette. If he didn’t have any morals or self control, he would’ve turned around in class right then and there, transformed into Chat Noir, and Cataclysmed Lila’s face. Of course, he didn’t.

Adrien sat at his desk, thinking over the events of the day.

He leaned back in his chair, listening to the soft purring of Plagg sleeping. He closed his eyes and ran through the conversation in his mind again.

He had written down everything he could remember Marinette saying, trying to figure out the missing pieces of her story. He still didn’t understand what piece of information Lila could use against Marinette.

“Hey kid.” Adrien didn’t know how long he had been sitting like that, and when he opened his eyes he found Plagg floating in front of him.

“What is it?” Adrien asked. He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, worried he had somehow woken his Kwami up from his nap.

“It’s time to go meet Ladybug, remember her text?”

“Oh yeah...” Adrien remembered the messages his lady had sent him this morning. He had almost forgotten about it with everything that had happened during the day.

“Plagg, do you know what’s going on with her? She seemed really worried when she texted me.”

Plagg sighed, “Adrien, you know that I would tell you if I knew anything.”

“Of course,” Adrien shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, “We should go.”

Seconds later, Chat Noir was propelling himself through the city, heading to Ladybug’s and his first meeting point.

━━━━━━━━

Ladybug was already there by the time Chat arrived.

“Hello, m’la-“ The moment Chat landed on the roof Ladybug grabbed him by the shoulders.

“We have a big problem.”

Chat had never seen her so serious.

“What’s going on?” Chat asked, his voice barely audible. His throat was suddenly dry.

Ladybug let out a shaky breath and stepped away from Chat, releasing his shoulders.

“Someone figured out my civilian identity.”

Chat felt his heart drop into his stomach. He blinked slowly, taking in the information.

“Who?!” he asked, coming off more commanding than he meant to.

“I-I can’t tell you... yet,” Ladybug said softly, avoiding eye contact.

“Wait, why?!” Chat Noir was genuinely confused, “If you tell me who it is, I can help you! There’s no way I can help in this situation if you don’t tell me who it is.”

Ladybug’s voice trembled as she replied, “I’m sorry.”

Chat could have sworn he saw a tear falling down her cheek.

She continued, “I trust you more than anyone, Kitty... But if I told you who it was, then you’d be put in danger as well.

“As well? Ladybug, what danger are you in? Please tell me-“

“I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon as I talk to Master Fu.”

Chat took a deep breath, “I understand, I guess I’ll do a quick patrol before heading home.”

“Chat?” Ladybug finally looked up at him, eyes watering with more tears, “I really am sorry.”

Chat nodded before vaulting off to the Eiffel Tower.

━━━━━━━━

It was almost dark when Ladybug got home. She had stayed on that rooftop for at least an hour, just thinking everything over. 

She reversed her transformation before rushing downstairs to tell her parents she was going to Alya’s house. She hated lying to her parents--especially since her and Alya hadn’t even spoken since their fight--but this was something she had to do.

Marinette walked down the side walk, thinking about what she had said to Chat.

She really did feel bad not telling him everything, but she knew that if she had told him that it was Lila, he would’ve immediately connected the stories. He would’ve figured out who she was. At this point, the only person she could talk to about it was Master Fu.

The cold wind brushed her face, and she picked up her pace.

━━━━━━━━

Chat Noir came to a stop on a rooftop across from Marinette’s house. Although his mind was still racing over the situation with Ladybug, he still wanted to make sure he checked in on his ‘good friend’.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bakery door open. He watched Marinette step out and quickly walk down the sidewalk, in the direction of... Alya’s house.

Of course, he thought, she’s probably leaving to hang out with her best friend. She doesn’t need me to watch over her.  
Chat was about to turn around and go home when he remembered that Marinette and Alya had gotten into that fight earlier that day. Maybe she’s going over to sort things out with her...?

His thoughts were interrupted again when he saw Marinette suddenly turn onto another street.

...Is she not going to Alya’s?  
Chat followed her from the rooftops, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. The sun had gone down and the streets were empty. He saw Marinette come to a stop in front of a small building that seemed to be some sort of massage shop.

He watched Marinette knock on the door. She stood there for a few seconds, and then the door opened.

Chat blinked. It was a little hard to see who was at the door, but he could have sworn he saw... 

No, it couldn’t be Master Fu, it was just my imagination...  
He moved slightly closer to get a better view. He watched as Marinette walked through the door, and he saw the unmistakeable small, red figure fly out of her purse, moving towards the man who now held the door open for Marinette.

Once Marinette was fully inside, Chat had a better view of the doorway. He saw the red creature say something to the man, who then closed the door. Chat knew that that creature was most certainly a kwami, he knew that the man was most certainly Master Fu, and that meant that Marinette was most certainly... Ladybug.

“Sh*t,” Chat muttered as he laid down on the rooftop, beginning to connect the dots in his head.


End file.
